The Clown 'sequel'
by Fujoshi137
Summary: "Kau sudah melukainya. Maka kau harus merasakan yang setimpal dengannya, bahkan lebih" sosok itu kembali berujar, kali ini ia menyeret paksa Saeun menuju daun pintu/"Kau sudah berani menyakiti Sungminku. Kau harus mendapatkan balasan yang seimbang atas perbuatanmu, nona Kim"/KyuMinFanfict/BL/psychogagal/oneshot


_**The Clown 'sequel'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fanfiction KyuMin**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **This is JUST FANFICTION, don't bash, flame, judge. Don't like don't read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Happy Reading Guys^0^_

 _enJOY_

 _._

 _Badut.._

 _Siapa yang tidak mengenal sosok menyenangkan itu? Dari anak kecil hingga usia lanjut pasti menyukainya.._

 _Tapi ingatlah pesan ini, mungkin suatu saat kau akan menemukannya._

 _Tidak semua badut sebaik yang kalian pikirkan. Beberapa badut hanya untuk berkamuflase menutupi jati diri mereka. Ada beberapa orang yang menyamar sebagai badut, namun mereka sebenarnya adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin._

 _Salah satunya adalah badut kelinci putih.._

 _Yang kini dimiliki oleh Lee Sungmin._

 _._

 _._

-`Clown`-

Pagi ini Lee Sungmin pergi bekerja seperti biasa. Ia menyusuri jalan-jalan yang kini dihiasi warna-warni dedaunan yang berguguran. Hari ini masuk musim gugur. Sekolah-sekolah dan juga beberapa tempat kerja di liburkan beberapa hari, entah untuk apa.

Sungmin sedikit bergegas karena tau _caffe_ akan ramai hari ini. ia menaikkan tudung jaketnya, _headset_ pun setia mengalunkan lagu _jazz_ menenangkan dari _heandphone_ nya. Namun ada yang berbeda kali ini. ada sesosok pria tinggi dengan kulit pucat dan wajah datar dengan menggendong tas yang cukup besar yang setia mengikutinya. Pria itu, Dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

" _Annyeonghasseo,_ selamat datang di _caffe_ kami." Sungmin menunjukkan senyum simpulnya pada seorang nenek yang memasuki _caffe_. Nenek itu mengangguk dan tersenyum, kemudian nenek itu menuju salah satu bangku dan mendudukkan dirinya disana.

"Sungmin _hyung_ , bisa kau angkat telponnya sebentar?! Woohyun _hyung_ sedang ke toilet sebentar." Ryeowook berteriak agak kencang dari ruang pegawai, ia sedang kerepotan membawa beberapa barang untuk dibawa kedapur.

Sungminpun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju telpon yang berdering dimeja kasir.

"Halo, selamat siang. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Sungmin membuka bercakapan dengan seseorang diseberang sana. Pena dan kertas telah siap ditangannya untuk menulis pesanan.

"Baiklah,lima buah _milkshake_ dan dua boks donat. Ada yang lain?"

"Baiklah, kami akan segera mengantarnya. Terimakasih" Sungmin mencatat pesanan dan juga alamat yang diberikan oleh orang tersebut. Ia kemudian memberikan catatan itu ke bagian dapur.

"Tolong buatkan pesanan ini, dan juga tolong antarkan ke alamat tersebut."

Setelah ia menyerahkan catatan itu, ia segera kembali untuk berjaga didepan pintu _caffe_. Dari sini Sungmin bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang mengenakan kostumnya dan menyalami beberapa anak kecil yang menghampirinya. Anak-anak itu terlihat sangat bahagia bisa bertemu dengan badut dipinggir jalan perkotaan seperti ini.

"Kyuhyun, kenapa kau begitu berbeda?" Sungmin menatap sendu objek didepannya. Namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum tulus karena mengingat semua yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun hanya untuk melindunginya.

"Tapi karena perbedaan yang kau miliki, kau bisa melindungiku seperti ini. Terimakasih atas perlindunganmu"

.

.

"Sungmin _hyung_! Ayo ikut makan bersama kami!" Ryeowook menyeret Sungmin agar ikut berkumpul dengan pegawai lainnya yang sedang makan siang. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka makan dengan banyak orang, tapi ia tidak bisa menolaknya.

" _Hyungie~_ ini sudah berjalan hampir dua tahun, kau masih tidak mau makan bersama kami?" kali ini yang berbicara adalah Eunhyuk. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan memelas. Oh ayolah, mereka sudah lama bekerja disini, tapi Sungmin masih sama seperti dulu.

"Tidak, bukan aku tidak mau. Tapi, hanya belum terbiasa." Sungmin menyunggingkan senyumannya, kemudian mendudukan dirinya disamping Ryeowook.

"Uh, kau terlalu tertutup _hyung_." Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kemudian ia menyuapkan kembali kue coklat kedalam mulutnya. Sementara itu Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum kecil menanggapi tingkah rekan kerjanya.

"Ah iya. Sungmin, untuk besok kau bertugas dibagian menerima dan mengantarkan pesanan. Kau tidak keberatankan?" Ucap Woohyun dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan mie yang barusan ia makan.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak keberatan, lagi pula aku sudah dua kali mendapat jatah untuk berjaga dipintu depan." Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dan memasukkan kembali makanannya kedalam mulut.

"Sungmin, kau harus berhati-hati jika ada wanita yang memesan lewat telepon. Ada beberapa wanita yang kurang waras sering memesan ke sini." Heechul menatap Sungmin dengan serius. Pria cantik itu terus menatap Sungmin dari seberang meja.

"Maksudmu? Dia gila?" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Kau tau eem.. –Ah! Seperti penggoda! Atau mungkin seorang jalang? Entahlah. Kau tahu? Ia memesan makanan, kemudian kita mengantarnya ke sana, dan dia akan menggoda kita sampai kita _tidur_ dengannya. Jika kita tidak mau, kita akan dipaksa untuk menidurinya. Kemudian dia akan meminta uang kita setelahnya." Jelas Heechul. Ia menceritakan dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat jijik.

"Benarkah? Kau tau dari mana _hyung_?" Sungmin menatapnya curiga. Ia tau Heechul suka melebih-lebihkan sesuatu. Mungkin cerita tadi termasuk-

"Aku! Aku yang mengalaminya!" tiba-tiba YongJae muncul dari dapur dan membawa nampan berisi makanan kearah mereka.

"Kau?"

"Ya, aku yang mengalaminya" YongJae menyeret sebuah bangku untuk duduk diantara pegawai lainnya. Kemudian ia menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya.

"Beberapa bulan lalu, aku bertugas mengantarkan pesanan. Kebetulan ada seorang wanita yang memesan beberapa makanan lewat telepon, jadi aku langsung mengantarkan pesanannya begitu _orang dapur_ selesai menyiapkan pesanannya. Ketika aku sampai didepan pintu apartemen orang itu, aku langsung memencet bel dan menunggu beberapa saat. Setelah itu pintu terbuka dan ada seorang wanita muda dengan wajah agak aneh dan menggunakan pakaian minim. Kemudian dia menyuruhku masuk, sebenarnya aku sudah menolak! Tapi aku dipaksa-" YongJae mengangkat kedua jarinya hingga menunjukkan tanda 'V' begitu beberapa temannya melihatnya dengan tajam.

"kemudian.." YongJae menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kemudian..?" Beberapa pegawai membeo ketika YongJae menjeda ceritanya.

"Kemudian aku _menidurinya_. Ketika sudah selesai, dia menangis dan meminta aku membayar ganti rugi! Bahkan dia tidak membayar pesanannya!" Lanjut YongJae dengan mengusap kasar wajahnya. Wajah frustasinya mendatangkan kata-kata ' _kau Sungguh malang'_ atau _'kau bodoh! Kenapa mau menurutinya'_ dari beberapa pegawai. Sedangkan yang lain ada yang menepuk-nepuk bahunya kemudian kembali makan. Sisanya hanya menatap iba dan melemparkan kertas atau bekas minuman kearah YongJae.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau masih bersediakan?" Tanya Woohyun ketika mendapati Sungmin yang terdiam.

"Tentu aku bersedia. Bagaimanapun, semua punya risiko masing-masing." Sungmin menggaruk kecil tengkuk belakangnya dan mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Baiklah. Aku harap kau bisa bekerja dengan baik! Nah, cepat habiskan makanan kalian! Ini sudah pukul 01.10, kita kembali bekerja pukul 01.30 nanti. Mengerti?" Woohyun menepuk kedua tangannya begitu makananya habis, lalu ia kembali kekasir untuk bersiap-siap. Sedangkan yang lain masih sibuk dengan makanannya, terlebih YongJae.

`-Clown-`

"Kyu, besok aku akan bertugas dibagian mengantar pesanan. Jadi kau tidak perlu mengawasiku didepan _caffe_ lagi." Sungmin meletakkan beberapa piring berisi masakkan yang telah ia buat ke atas meja makan. Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi langsung menuju dapur begitu ia mendengar suara Sungmin. Pria manis itu baru pulang beberapa menit lalu kemudian langsung memasak makan malam untuk mereka.

"Kau bagian mengantar?"

"Hu'um.. Aku sudah dua kali dalam beberapa bulan ini berjaga didepan pintu _caffe_. Tidak apakan?"

"Hm. Tidak apa, asalkan aku masih bisa mengawasimu." Kyuhyun mendekap Sungmin dari belakang dan menumpukan dagunya pada bahu Sungmin.

"Hey, bagaimana caranya kau akan mengawasiku, Hum?" Sungmin mendekap lengan yang memeluk perutnya dengan erat. Kemudian membawa salah satu lengannya untuk mengusap kepala Kyuhyun yang masih setia bertumpu pada bahunya.

"Kau tidak perlu tau"

"Beritahu aku!"

"Tidak"

"Huh, kau tetap menyebalkan, tuan badut."

Sungmin melepaskan pelukkan Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan menuju bangku kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disana.

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak"

"Kau –marah?"

"Ku bilang tidak, Cho"

"Kau marah."

"Ti- YA! YA!"

Sungmin berteriak begitu tubuhnya yang sedang duduk terangkat. Kyuhyun mengangkat Sungmin, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dibangku yang tadi Sungmin duduki lalu memposisikan Sungmin berada dipangkuannya.

"Hey, kau marah padaku?" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menanyakan hal yang sama.

"..."

"Lihat mataku saat kita berbicara" Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin untuk mempertemukan pandangan mereka.

"Jangan marah padaku"

"Aku tidak marah"

"Kau berbohong"

"Aku tidak"

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dileher Sungmin.

"Ku mohon. Jangan marah padaku." Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Napasnya sedikit memberat karena tekanan emosi yang ia rasakan.

"Lebih baik kau membunuhku, daripada kau mengacuhkanku seperti ini"

Sungmin tertegun. Ia segera mendekap erat kepala Kyuhyun dan menggeleng dengan panik.

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak mungkin membunuhmu! M-maafkan aku!" Sungmin semakin memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Sungguh, demi apapun ia tidak akan pernah berbuat seperti itu. Sungmin menarik kepala Kyuhyun agar menatapnya kembali.

"Dengar, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi! Maafkan aku, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata sayunya. Ia telah mencintai Kyuhyun, mana mungkin bisa dia melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, Sungmin" Kyuhyun membawa telapak tangannya untuk mengusap pipi halus Sungmin. Wajahnya terlihat sangat menyesal.

Tanpa aba-aba Sungmin mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Pria manis itu mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher tegap Kyuhyun. Beberapa kali Sungmin menyesap bibir atas ataupun bawah Kyuhyun demi menyampaikan perasaannya pada pria tampan itu. Tak jarang suara erangan tertahan terdengar begitu lidah Kyuhyun membelai dan mulai memasuki mulut Sungmin.

"Aku minta maaf" Kyuhyun mengakhiri cumbuan manis itu. Ia menyatukan kedua kening mereka dan menatap dalam pada dua buah bola mata indah milik Sungmin.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Kyu.." Sungmin kembali memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Matanya terpejam sambil sesekali menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia tahu, ini bukan cinta yang seharusnya ia rasakan. Kau bisa bayangkan kan bagaimana hidupmu jika kau mencintai seorang _Psychopath_. Penuh dengan kewaspadaan yang harus selalu kau rasakan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan" Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun dan menatap mata didepannya dengan penuh harap.

"Oke.. tapi suapi aku"

"Ck, kau bisa makan dengan tanganmu sendiri"

"Hung, siapa bilang aku ingin disuapi dengan tangan?"

"Lalu? Dengan apa?"

"Dengan ini" Kyuhyun menyentuh bibir _shamp_ M milik Sungmin dengan telunjuknya.

"Y-yak! Berhenti membuatku sesak napas dengan perbuatanmu!" Sungmin segera bangkit dari pangkuan Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia menyeret bangku lainnya hingga ia duduk diseberang meja.

"Oh, ayolah Lee Sungmin.."

"Tidak"

"Baiklah. Gunakan tanganmu untuk menyuapiku"

"Aku tidak-"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar penolakan, Tuan manis"

"Badut menyebalkan!"

"Tapi badut menyebalkan ini milik Lee Sungmin"

"Berhenti menggodaku!"

"Haha, baiklah.. sekarang suapi aku"

`-Clown-`

"Kyuhyun, aku berangkat" Sungmin menyibak selimut yang membalut tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia mengecup kening Kyuhyun lama, kemudian mengusap gemas surai ikal Kyuhyun hingga rambut itu terlihat lebih berantakan.

"Eung, hati-hati." Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin hingga wajah mereka sejajar, kemudian Kyuhyun mendaratkan kecupannya pada kening dan juga bibir Sungmin. "Aku mencintaimu" ucap Kyuhyun sebelum Sungmin benar-benar meninggalkan kamar mereka.

.

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dalam satu apartemen. Sedangkan Sin, anjing malang itu tidak dapat diselamatkan karena patah tulang dan beberapa luka yang ia derita saat itu terlalu parah. Kyuhyun yang memaksa untuk tinggal dalam satu apartemen. Karena itu, Sungmin bisa mengetahui sifat asli dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Pria itu.. seperti memiliki dua kepribadian yang berbeda. Jika dia ada didekat Sungmin dia akan sangat baik, kadang juga pemaksa dan suka bersikap manja. Namun jika ada yang mengganggu Sungmin, maka semua sikap itu akan tergantikan. Seolah-olah, sikap itu tidak pernah ada didalam dirinya.

.

.

 **At** _ **caffe**_

"Sungmin- _ah_! Tolong antarkan paket ini keseberang jalan, Diblok nomor tujuh!"

"Baiklah! Aku berangkat!"

"Ryeowook! Bawakan aku beberapa serbet lagi ke dapur!"

"Ini serbetnya, _hyung_!"

"Heechul! Tolong layani pengunjung di meja nomor tiga belas! Aku akan membantu didalam dapur"

"Ah! Tanganku terkena minyak panas!"

"YAK! HyukJae cepat obati tanganmu dulu!"

Suasana _caffe_ hari ini lebih ramai dari biasanya. Semua pegawai sibuk bekerja, berlalu lalang mengantarkan pesanan ataupun membantu yang lainnya. Tidak berbeda dengan Sungmin. Pria manis itu sibuk untuk mengantar pesanan kebeberapa tempat, tentu ia tidak sendiri. Beberapa pegawai seperti Leeteuk, SungJo, JiWoon dan beberapa lagi juga membantu untuk mengantarkan pesanan. Untuk beberapa jam mereka disibukkan oleh semua pengunjung yang datang maupun yang memesan lewat telepon.

Hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 12 tepat. Pintu _caffe_ ditutup dan dipasang plang bertuliskan ' _ **CLOSED**_ '. Semua pegawai duduk dengan asal pada meja-meja maupun kursi. Tidak, _caffe_ tidak tutup cepat. Hanya saja, para pegawai akan menggunakan waktu dua jam untuk istirahat hari ini.

"Uh, tanganku masih perih" Eunhyuk berdiri dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang masih memerah karena terkena minyak panas saat memasak tadi. Sedangkan Ryeowook sibuk mencari obat oles didalam kotak P3K.

"Kau tidak berhati-hati, Hyuk! Diamlah, jika kau kibaskan seperti itu akan makin sakit" SungJo menekan bahu Eunhyuk untuk menyuruhnya duduk. Tidak lama kemudian Ryeowook datang dengan membawa obat ditangannya.

"Kau ceroboh _hyu_ -.."

 _ **KRRIIING~ KRRIIING**_

 _ **KRRIIING~ KRRIIING**_

"Aku saja yang angkat! Aku saja!" Ryeowook berlari cepat menuju telepon yang berbunyi dimeja kasir setelah ia meletakkan obat itu atas meja.

" _Yeobseo_ , ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Oh, baiklah.. lima buah _bubbletea_ dan dua boks besar donat coklat. Ada yang lain?"

"Aku mengerti. Kami akan segera mengantarnya, terimakasih" Ryeowook menyelesaikan catatannya dan tersenyum lebar setelah itu.

"WooJun _hyung_! Tolong siapkan lima buah _bubbletea_ dan dua boks besar donat coklat!" WooJun yang sedang meminum tehnya tersedak begitu Ryeowook berteriak memanggilnya dengan melambai-lambaikan catatan ditangannya. Dengan malas ia mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah dapur untuk menyiapkan pesanan.

"Eum, dan untuk yang mengantar.. siapa ya?" Ryeowook memutar-mutarkan kepalanya untuk melihat teman-temannya yang lain.

"Biar aku saja yang antar, Wook- _ah_." Ucap Sungmin disela minuman yang sedang ia teguk. Ryeowook memandang ragu Sungmin sebentar, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oke, Sungmin _hyung_ yang akan mengantarnya. Aku minta maaf _hyung_ telah merepotkanmu"

"Tidak apa, itu sudah tugasku. Uh, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar.." Sungmin segera pergi ke toilet ketika sesuatu mendesak dibawah sana. Tidak lama setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi, paket pesanan sudah ada di atas meja kasir menunggu untuk diantar.

"Oh iya, Sungmin _hyung_ paket itu dikirim ke tempat yang agak jauh dari sini. Sekitar dua jam kurang perjalanan. Woohyun _hyung_ bilang, kau boleh langsung pulang jika pesanan itu sudah diantarkan." Ryeowook menyerahkan paket itu kepada Sungmin lalu bergegas untuk masuk ke dalam toilet.

"Baiklah. JiHo, aku berangkat!" Ucap Sungmin pada JiHo yang sedang sibuk menata kembali beberapa kursi. anak itu hanya mengangguk dan memperlihatkan senyum manisnya.

Sungmin kemudian menuju parkiran untuk mengambil motornya – motor kantor – untuk segera mengantarkan pesanan. Ia melihat alamat yang ada ditangannya kemudian mengangguk kecil, _'ternyata dekat Busan'_.

.

 _ **1 jam 45 menit kemudian**_

"Permisi.. aku pengantar makanan dari _caffe_ " Sungmin memencet bel yang ada di sisi kanannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri untuk memperhatikan sekitar.' _daerah ini kotor sekali, aku tidak yakin ada seseorang yang tinggal didaerah seperti ini.'_ ucap Sungmin dalam hati. Kemudian pintu didepannya terbuka sedikit demi sedikit hingga memperlihatkan sesosok wanita dengan menggunakan sebuah baju yang bahkan tidak menutupi pusarnya juga dengan celana jeans yang sangat pendek dan ketat.

"Kau _kurir_ nya?" wanita itu bertanya kepada Sungmin dengan memperhatikan penampilan pria didepannya dengan begitu serius.

"Ya. Aku membawakan pesanan atas nama.. Euh, Nyonya _Kim Saeun"_ Sungmin membaca catatan kecil yang ia genggam pada tangan kanannya, kemudian menyodorkan boks-boks yang berisi pesanan. Sungmin tidak menghiraukan begitu wanita aneh itu memperhatikannya dengan seperti itu, namun ia berjengit sedikit karena tangannya dengan tangan wanita itu _sengaja_ bersentuhan.

"Baiklah. Mau kau tunggu didalam? Aku akan mengambil uangnya. Tidak baik didepan sendirian" Wanita itu berujar dibalik boks-boks yang separuh menutupi wajahnya. Sungminpun hanya menggeleng sedikit atas jawaban dari permintaan itu.

"Oh ayolah. Aku memaksa!" Wanita itu menarik tangan Sungmin dengan cukup keras hingga Sungmin tertarik kedepan dan masuk beberapa langkah kedalam apartemen itu. Wanita itu dengan cepat menutup pintu apartemennya begitu Sungmin sudah masuk kedalamnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan nyonya?" Sungmin menatap datar pada wanita yang sedang berdiri didepannya. Boks-boks tadi ia letakkan begitu saja dimeja dekat pintu, lalu wanita itu menunjukkan senyuman aneh.

Samar-samar Sungmin ingat akan pesan Heechul kepadanya kemarin. Wanita tidak waras itu, sepertinya wanita yang ada didepannya saat ini. terbukti, wanita itu berjalan pelan dengan meliuk-liukkan badannya mendekati Sungmin. Wanita itu juga menunjukkan wajah _menggoda_ nya.

"Apa kau, tidak ingin _main_ sebentar dengan ku?" Saeun berjalan semakin mendekati Sungmin. Ia mulai meraba-raba dirinya sendiri tepat didepan Lee Sungmin, berniat untuk menggoda pria manis yang hanya menatap datar padanya.

"Aku hanya ingin uang untuk pesanannya, nona Kim" Sungmin hanya berdiam diri. Ia bahkan tidak merinding sama sekali ketika wanita itu mulai meraba dadanya sendiri. Memang apa yang kau harapkan dari Sungmin? Tidur dengan wanita itu? Bermimpilah! Ia bahkan memiliki Kyuhyun, ia tidak akan mengkhianati pria dingin itu. Lebih dari apapun, ia akan memilih Kyuhyun daripada semua wanita didunia ini, terlebih wanita didepannya.

"Kau terlalu tegang, tuan. _Bermainlah_ sebentar dengan ku, aku janji kau akan puas" wanita itu terus menerus menggoda Sungmin,satu desahan lolos dari mulutnya begitu wanita itu mulai meraba daerah sensitifnya.

"Aku. Hanya. Ingin. Meminta. Ongkosnya." Sungmin mengulang kembali kata-katanya. Ia jengah, dan juga mulai merasa geli melihat kelakuan wanita tidak waras didepannya itu. Sungmin melangkah hendak keluar, namun langkahnya terhenti begitu wanita itu memeluk dirinya dari belakang dengan erat. Tangan wanita itu mulai menjalar untuk membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang Sungmin pakai, namun setelah ia berhasil membuka satu kancing Sungmin, pria itu langsung berbalik dan mendorong wanita itu.

"Kau tidak sopan." Sungmin memandang muak wanita yang jatuh tersungkur dibelakangnya. Lalu ia mulai berjalan keluar dari apartemen itu.

"Kau tidak akan kubiarkan pergi dari sini, sebelum kau menuruti apa yang aku inginkan!" Wanita itu berlari mengejar Sungmin yang hendak mengambil motornya yang berada beberapa meter dari apartemen itu. Sungmin yang tidak menyadari wanita itu tengah mengejarnya tetap berjalan santai menuju motornya.

Namun..

 _ **Grep!**_

"Kau tidak akan bisa kemana-mana!" Saeun menatap liar Sungmin. Tangannya menangkap tangan Sungmin kemudian menyeretnya untuk kembali kedalam apartemennya. Sungmin mencoba untuk melepaskan diri, namun wanita itu menyeretnya dengan sangat cepat hingga sebelum ia bisa membuka cengkraman wanita itu, ia sudah berada didalam apartemen itu lagi.

"Kau gila! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sungmin mulai cemas. Tubuhnya diseret menuju suatu ruangan, seperti sebuah kamar yang tidak terpakai. Lalu wanita itu mendorong Sungmin hingga ia tersungkur diatas ranjang.

"Kau. Harus. _Bermain_. Dengan. Ku!" Saeun mulai merangkak menuju Sungmin, ia menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan liciknya. Sungmin yang tahu ia dalam posisi terancam langsung beranjak melalui sisi samping ranjang, kemudian dengan cepat ia berlari menuju pintu, bagaimanapun ia laki-laki, jadi ia tidak mungkin melakukan kekerasan pada wanita sekalipun itu wanita semacam dia.

Namun, sebelum ia sempat memutar knop pintu, sesuatu yang tajam menggores bahunya dan beberapa detik kemudian sebilah pisau mengkilat tertancap sempurna disampingnya. Darah dari bahunya mulai mengalir, ia sadar bahunya terluka karena gadis itu.

"Sudah kubilang, kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku" Saeun tertawa dengan kencang. Ia berjalan pelan kearah Sungmin yang mendekap bahunya. Wanita itu terus menatap Sungmin sambil sesekali tersenyum aneh. Namun tiba-tiba saja jendela yang ada didalam kamar itu terbuka lebar, dan sesosok badut kelinci masuk kedalam kamar tanpa kesulitan yang berarti.

Sungmin maupun wanita gila itu sama-sama terdiam, namun Saeun yang pertama kali bergerak dengan meraih pisau yang masih tertancap di daun pintu itu dan menuju kearah badut tersebut.

"Siapa kau? Berani sekali masuk kesini!" Saeun mengangkat pisau itu dalam posisi siap untuk menikam si badut. Namun, sang badut hanya diam, seakan menanti apa yang akan dilakukan wanita itu. Saeun berjalan cepat menuju sosok didepannya, kemudian mengayunkan pisaunya untuk menusuk badut tersebut tapi rencana itu gagal saat tangan sang badut dengan mudahnya menghentikan gerakkan itu.

" _Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, Mau apa kau dengan Sungminku?"_ Ucap sosok dibalik kostumnya itu, kemudian dia memelintir tangan Saeun kebelakang hingga wanita itu menjerit kesakitan.

" _Kau sudah melukainya. Maka kau harus merasakan yang setimpal dengannya, bahkan lebih"_ sosok itu kembali berujar, kali ini ia menyeret paksa Saeun menuju daun pintu. Sosok itu terhenti sebentar tepat disebelah Sungmin dan menatap pria manis itu dari balik topengnya. " _Pulanglah. Tunggu aku dirumah.. bersihkan lukamu, aku janji ini tidak akan berlangsung lama"_ Setelah berucap, badut itu kembali menyeret secara paksa wanita yang tengah meringis dibelakangnya dan hilang di halaman belakang apartemen. Sungmin yang mengerti ucapan badut itu segera meninggalkan apartemen itu sambil sesekali meringis menahan sakit ketika merasakan darahnya yang belum berhenti keluar dari luka dibahunya.

`-Clown-`

Badut itu membawa Saeun kearah suatu rumah yang sudah tidak dihuni lagi. Ia mendorong asal tubuh wanita itu hingga ia jatuh tersungkur bahkan tangannya sedikit mengenai pecahan kaca yang ada disana.

" _Kau sudah berani menyakiti Sungminku. Kau harus mendapatkan balasan yang seimbang atas perbuatanmu, nona Kim"_ Ucap badut itu, ia mengambil sebuah pisau yang cukup besar dari selipan dibelakang kostumnya.

"Cih, apa urusanmu? Kau tidak berhak untuk melakukan itu! Pengecut" Saeun berdiri tepat beberapa meter dari badut itu. Ia menyunggingkan seringai aneh dari bibirnya.

" _Apa yang kau sebut dengan pengecut?!"_

"Kau, kau pengecut! Lepas topeng itu, dan bertarunglah denganku! Badut idiot!"

Sang badut terdiam, kemudian ia terkekeh samar dari balik topengnya. Sedikit demi sedikit ia melepaskan topeng yang menutupi wajahnya, lalu menunjukan senyum miring yang menawan, namun juga terlihat mengerikan.

"Kau akan menyesal setelah memintaku untuk membuka topeng itu." Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan. Kemudian ia mengulurkan jari nya membentuk gestur untuk mendekat kearahnya.

"Kau kira aku akan takut denganmu? Bermimpilah badut bodoh!" Saeun berlari cepat sambil mengayunkan pisaunya hendak mengenai Kyuhyun, namun usahanya sia-sia karena Kyuhyun hanya menghindari dari setiap hujaman pisau yang wanita itu layangkan.

"Sudah lelah? Sekarang giliranku." Kyuhyun berjalan santai menuju Saeun yang kelelahan akibat usaha gagalnya tadi. Pria itu mengayunkan pisaunya tepat pada lengan atas Saeun hingga membuat luka menganga yang cukup besar dilengan wanita itu.

"Brengsek!" Saeun segera berdiri tanpa mempedulikan lengannya yang luka parah. Ia menggerakkan tangannya membabibuta hingga mengenai sedikit pipi kanan Kyuhyun, rembesan darah mulai keluar dari pipi pria tersebut.

"Aku janji, setelah ini kau akan menyesal" Kyuhyun mengusap asal rembesan darah dipipinya, kemudian menyeringai dengan pandangan mata yang tajam.

Kyuhyun meletakkan pisaunya tidak jauh dari sisinya, kemudian dia mengambil sebuah garpu yang sudah berkarat didekatnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Saeun yang sedang duduk dipojok ruangan.

"Aku sudah mengatakan, jika kau akan menyesal setelah membuatku membuka topeng itu" Kyuhyun menyeringai lagi, kamudian dengan cepat ia menancapkan garpu itu dengan dalam pada pipi wanita didepannya, dan menarik turun garpu itu hingga darah merembes dengan cepat. Saeun hanya bisa menjerit, matanya bahkan tidak sanggup membuka karena sakit yang ia rasakan. Kemudian kyuhyun mencabut paksa garpu itu dari pipi Saeun hingga beberapa daging kecil ikut tertarik keluar karena karat yang ada digarpu itu.

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat wanita didepannya sangat lemah, padahal wanita itu yang bilang ingin bertarung dengannya.

"Kau yang pengecut, nona Kim. Kau tidak berhak menyakiti Sungminku!" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil membelai pipi Saeun dengan garpu yang ia gunakan tadi. Kemudian pria itu berdiri dan berbalik hendak mengambil kembali pisau yang ia tinggalkan, namun tanpa diduga Saeun berdiri dan menghujamkan pisaunya pada bahu kanan Kyuhyun. Wanita itu terkekeh keras setelah berhasil melukai Kyuhyun.

"Aku bukan pengecut!" Saeun tertawa dengan satu pipi yang sudah terkoyak, kemudian dia beranjak hendak keluar dari rumah usang itu setelah melihat Kyuhyun jatuh bersimpuh.

"Kau kira aku akan kalah begitu saja?" Kyuhyun berdiri, ia langsung berbalik menghadap wanita itu dengan seringai mengerikan dan sebuah pisau ditangannya.

"Bahkan luka ini tidak sakit sama sekali, kau tau?" Kyuhyun terkekeh sambil mencabut pisau yang masih menancap sempurna pada bahunya, lalu membuang sembarang pisau itu.

Ia berjalan mendekati Saeun yang terus mundur langkah demi langkah. Kyuhyun mengambil sehelai kain yang ada dikantung depan kostum yang ia gunakan, kemudian menarik tangan wanita itu dengan keras lalu berbisik, " _Aku ingin menutup matamu, kemudian aku akan bermain denganmu. Tadinya aku akan sedikit lama menemanimu bermain, tapi aku tidak mau Sungmin menunggu lama dirumah."_ Ia menutup mata Saeun dengan kain yang ada ditangannya lalu membuat Saeun terpojok diantara tembok.

Saeun hanya bisa berdiam diri diantara kepanikkannya, terlebih luka dipipinya itu semakin lama semakin terasa sakit. Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika mata wanita itu tertutup dengan sempurna, lalu diam-diam dia mengambil pisaunya.

"Aku akan mulai~" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara yang menyeramkan. Siapapun yang mendengar itu akan merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding, tak terkecuali Saeun. Kyuhyun kemudian menimbang-nimbang pisau yang ada ditangannya, kemudian dia mengarahkan pisaunya kearah pipi Saeun yang masih utuh.

"Sebenarnya seringaimu tadi sangat menawan. Jadi, aku akan membantu kau memperindah seringaimu dengan pisau ini" Dengan berakhirnya ucapan Kyuhyun, ia menggoreskan pisaunya pada pipi Saeun hingga pipi itu menganga lebar. Darah terus mengalir dari luka sayatan itu. Tanpa bersuara ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada pipi yang sudah terkoyak tadi.

"Kau tau? Tanganmu sudah berani menyakiti Sungminku dan juga aku." Kyuhyun meraih tangan Saeun, kemudian ia mulai menggores dengan pelan pergelangan tangan Saeun. Ia menekan lagi pisau itu hingga bagian tulangnya terlihat. Kemudian ia mulai memotong satu-persatu jari jemari ramping itu tanpa mempedulikan teriakan memekakkan dari wanita didepannya.

"Kau tahu tidak? sebenarnya aku tidak mau _bermain_ denganmu, tapi kau telah bermain duluan dengan Sungminku. Jadi, aku harus ikut mengambil peran dalam permainanmu." Kyuhyun mengayunkan pisaunya kearah pergelangan tangan Saeun hingga tangan dengan lengan bawah wanita itu hampir putus. Lalu ia berbisik sedikit pada telinga Saeun, " _Oops, sepertinya aku membuat tanganmu rusak. Jadi lebih baik aku membuat yang satunya sama seperti yang itu agar simetris. Bagaimana?"_ Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kyuhyun kembali bekerja pada tangan yang lain hingga keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang pertama.

Kyuhyun tidak sampai situ, ia mengambil garpu disudut tembok yang tidak jauh darinya, ternyata dirumah kosong itu banyak terdapat perabotan rumah yang tertinggal. Disengaja atau tidak, itu menguntungkan bagi Kyuhyun.

"Aku benci dengan orang yang melukai Sungminku!" Kyuhyun langsung menancapkan garpu itu pada perut Saeun yang memang tidak tertutupi oleh bajunya yang minim. Ia menarik kembali garpu itu kemudian menancapkannya berkali-kali pada perut Saeun sambil terkekeh senang.

"Suara jeritanmu jelek. Jadi diamlah! Jalang" Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah streples dari kantung kostumnya, kemudian menarik pelatuknya hingga isi streples itu menusuk sempurna lidah Saeun.

"Ck, ini sudah terlalu lama. Maafkan aku, aku sebenarnya ingin lebih lama _bermain_ bersamamu. Tapi aku harus mengakhirinya karena Sungmin pasti sudah menunggu lama." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya. Kemudian dia tersenyum manis pada Saeun, walaupun tentu saja wanita itu tidak bisa melihatnya. Kemudian ia mengarahkan pisaunya kearah perut Saeun dan menggoresnya, membuat perut itu menganga lebar dan tanpa ragu Kyuhyun memasukkan tangannya kedalam perut yang telah ia gores itu untuk mengambil organ panjang didalamnya.

"Aku tahu ini sakit. Jadi aku akan bermain cepat" Ucap Kyuhyun, kemudian dia melilitkan organ itu pada leher Saeun dan mendorong Saeun hingga jatuh tersungkur. Ia menyeret Saeun yang sudah diambang batas itu menaiki tangga dan menarik usus itu lebih panjang lagi untuk kemudian dililitkan pada satu bongkahan kayu besar diatasnya.

"Tugasku sudah selesai." Kyuhyun menepuk tangannya yang berlumur darah itu dan tersenyum saat melihat hasil _kerja keras_ nya, ia kemudian turun dari tangga dan melangkah dengan santai menuju pintu keluar, tidak lupa melepaskan kostumnya dan mengelap darah-darah yang masih berceceran pada tangan, wajah, maupun sepatunya dengan kostum itu, meninggalkan jasad Saeun yang tergantung dengan ususnya sendiri sebagai tali diatas sana.

.

.

.

`-Clown-`

"Sungmin, aku pulang" Kyuhyun masuk kedalam apartemennya tanpa mengetuk pintu. Ini masih pukul lima sore, belum terlalu malam. Itu berarti ia _bermain_ cepat , biasanya ia akan selesai minimal dua jam untuk _bermain._

"Kau sudah pulang Kyu?! Aku ada didapur" Teriakan Sungmin terdengar. Kyuhyun langsung mengarahkan kakinya kesana tanpa mempedulikan pakaiannya yang masih kotor karena darahnya sendiri.

Pria tinggi itu langsung mendekap erat Sungmin dari belakang, ia menumpukan dahinya pada bahu pria manis didepannya yang sibuk mengaduk makanan yang dimasakknya, lalu menghirup dalam-dalam aroma manis yang selalu menguar dari tubuh itu.

"Kau bau sekali Kyuhyun- _ah_. Tidak mandi dulu?" Tanya Sungmin tanpa melirik Kyuhyun.

"Lukamu sudah diobati?" Bukannya menjawab, ia malah balik bertanya. Sungmin mengangguk dan menjawab dengan deheman halus.

"Baiklah, aku akan mandi" Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas pipi mulus disampingnya sebelum berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi. Tubuhnya lumayan pegal karena luka dibahunya dan juga ia harus menyeret tubuh wanita itu untuk digantungnya.

Sungmin yang sudah selesai dengan masakkannya menolehkan kepalanya untuk sekedar melihat Kyuhyun, namun matanya tiba-tiba melebar ketika melihat kemeja yang kyuhyun pakai merembeskan darah dari bahu Kyuhyun yang terluka. Kemudian ia bergegas menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang hendak memutar knop pintu kamar mandi.

"Bahumu terluka?"

"Hng? Hanya luka kecil."

"Tapi darahnya masih keluar! Apanya yang luka kecil, huh?!" Sungmin segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk duduk dibangku. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh melihat raut manis Sungmin ketika khawatir.

"Hey, aku tidak apa. Tenanglah" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang sibuk untuk membuka kancing kemeja yang ia gunakan.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu. Duduk disini, jangan kemana-mana aku akan mengambil obat." Sungmin langsung bergegas mengambil kotak obat yang ada diatas lemari, kemudian kembali dengan cepat kearah Kyuhyun. Ia juga mengambil baskom kecil yang diisi oleh air dan juga handuk kecil bersih untuk membersihkan bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, sesekali ia memejamkan matanya untuk menghilangkan rasa perih ketika Sungmin membasuh lukanya ataupun meberikan obat juga membalutnya. Sungmin menatap puas hasil kerjanya yang telah membalut rapih luka Kyuhyun, namun wajahnya segera menunjukkan ekspresi jengkel ketika melihat luka juga berada dipipi Kyuhyun.

"Ugh, pipimu juga luka. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungmin mendumal sambil mengobati luka Kyuhyun, lalu menutupnya menggunakan plester.

"Aku hanya _bermain_." Jawab Kyuhyun, kemudian pria itu menarik tangan Sungmin hingga Sungmin jatuh pada pangkuannya.

"Aku tahu, tapi kau membuatku khawatir." Sungmin mengusap lembut plester pada wajah Kyuhyun, kemudian ia mengecup luka itu.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun mengusap lembut kepala Sungmin, lalu ia tersenyum manis. Sungmin hanya mengangguk, kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Cobalah hilangkan kebiasaanmu itu, aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu." Sungmin mengusap punggung Kyuhyun, sesekali juga mengusap luka pada bahu pucat itu. Ia sangat takut jika terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk pada Kyuhyun.

"Jika aku menghilangkan kebiasaanku, aku tidak bisa menjagamu." Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Sungmin.

".."

"Ingatlah, aku melakukan ini demi menjagamu.. aku tidak ingin seorangpun melukaimu. Walaupun aku harus terluka bahkan mati, aku akan melakukan itu" Jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terdiam, ia kemudian melepaskan pelukkannya dan mengangguk kecil.

"Terimakasih" Sungmin tersenyum manis, kemudian dia turun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk berdiri.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi, aku tidak mau mencium darah wanita jalang itu pada tubuhmu." Sungmin mendorong-dorong tubuh Kyuhyun untuk masuk kekamar mandi, kemudian menutup cepat pintu itu mencegah Kyuhyun keluar dari dalamnya.

"Terimakasih atas semua yang kau lakukan, Kyuhyun- _ah_. _Rak Na Dek Ngo"_

`-Clown-`

 _Pada akhirnya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang ditakdirkan untuk bersatu. Walaupn mereka mempunyai sifat dan kelakuan yang berbeda, namun benang merah dan juga jalan yang telah ditentukan untuk mereka tidak akan pernah terputus._

 _Mereka layaknya sebuah lautan. Begitu tenang, begitu indah, dan juga menyejukkan. Siapapun akan terpesona akan keindahannya. Namun, didalam itu semua terdapat hal-hal yang tidak pernah orang tahu. Bagaikan didalam lautan.. tidak ada yang tahu didalam air berwarna biru itu terdapat berbagaimacam misteri, bermacam-macam makhluk hidup tinggal disana..dari makhluk menggemaskan, makhluk lucu, bahkan tidak menutup kemungkinan jika didalam sana juga terdapat sesosok monster mengerikan._

 _Kyuhyun akan menjaga Sungmin bagaimanapun keadaannya. Mencintai tidak harus memandang ia berjenis kelamin apa, ataupun kau memandang ia seperti apa. Mencintai adalah tentang kau mempunyai perasaan cinta yang sama, tidak peduli dengan jenis kelaminmu. Kau hanya perlu melihat ia mencintaimu atau tidak. jika ia mencintaimu dan kau mencintainya, mengapa harus berpisah satu sama lain? Ikuti saja alur yang sudah dibuat olehNya.. maka kau akan menemukan siapa sebenarnya orang yang terikat benang merah yang sama denganmu._

 _`-Clown-`_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **The End.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Haaaaaaiii semuanyaaa, hehehe.. aku kembali membawa ff. Tapi ini sequel. Aku tidak tahu ini bisa disebut sequel atau bukan, karena aku tidak pernah membuat sequel TwT sequel ini dibuat karena Choco137 memintanya.. oh iya, bagi yang review dengan nama dk, kamu boleh kok ngebuat ver. Kamu^-^**_

 _ **Terimakasih untuk Resy Yulia Kartika Bahri dan Sania Suju Elf karena sudah membantu untuk ide pembunuhan/? Itu ^0^ dan juga akun-akun CreepyPasta Indo dan lainnya..**_

 _ **Maaf saya menggunakan nama orang tersebut, jika ada yang kurang berkenan mohon maaf. Ooh iya, jika ada typo(s) atau alur gak jelas atau kata-kata yang kurang dipahami maupun gak dapet feelnya dan juga gak sadis, mohon dimaafkaaan ^/\^**_

 _ **Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah review di ff saya^^ saranghae.. :* :v**_

 _ **Review juseyeoooooooooooo^-^**_


End file.
